


vignettes

by incoherents



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherents/pseuds/incoherents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scribbles'n'bits;<br/>roman à clefs;<br/>not always worth reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akanishi Jin

She thinks his voice is like electricity. When he sings, she can’t help but imagine electricity running through her body and setting her fingertips tingling. And just like electricity, it radiates a strange, synthetic warmth that heats only superficially, and then when it’s gone, leaves a cold, vibrating darkness. ‘Warm me up,’ she whispers to him in her head. ‘I want you to give me more than facades.’

She thinks his hands are probably big and warm and strong. They’re probably soft and gentle underneath the guitar calluses, a contradiction just like the rest of him. He always balances a cigarette so carelessly between those long fingers, but probably, probably, if somebody placed something precious in his hands, those fingers would become safe and secure guardians.

“I don’t treasure material things,” he says, nonchalant, throwing his empty beer can into the trash can all the way across the room. But then he turns around and puts one of those big, warm, gentle, secure hands into her empty ones. “Did you feel that?” he smiles down at her, “There was a spark.”


	2. 鼓動

_"I have you sandwiched between my ear and the pillow," you tell me. I think of cooling summer nights and lying with you in overlapping layers (heated car seats, cold noses, warmth in the hollow of your throat, cool menthol breaths) of romance._

_Bits and bytes of you arrive at my ﬁngertips as I count the pulses, trying to match them up to my made-up memory of your heartbeat._

_I want to fall asleep with you some night, rocked by the waves of electric currents._


	3. "gray, quiet and tired and mean"

Sometimes the rain falls down, and instead of thinking of bright yellow umbrellas and reflections flitting across puddles, I imagine that each drop is a piece of my life crashing to the ground.

Rain on my head and my face.

Today, the sun didn't shine and the sound of the rain drowned out the t(w)inkling of the stars.


	4. 心　ざんばら

It’s been a long time since he’s been properly in love. Not that there is any tragedy hidden in his past; he’s not a dark and brooding hero of a love story, he simply wasn’t looking for romance. Which is why Kitayama takes him so much by surprise, despite there being no struck-by-lightning moment. He just realizes, one day, dancing half-hidden behind his band mate, that he’s in love. He’s in love with the way Kitayama throws his everything into each song; in love with all Kitayama’s subtle inflections; in love with each unsteady note and off-tune harmony. Being in the same unit, of course, makes the situation impossible. He’s too close, like a fencer pressed in so closely to his opponent that neither are able to make a move. And although the fans are, on the other hand, too far away, he thinks he can finally understand those hearts that are willing to love so passionately, so desperately, so hopelessly.


	5. an accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitayama Hiromitsu

_first of all_ , a chorus of tiny voices tell her indignantly, _we find we don't quite enjoy your company anymore. where did the fantasy go? where are all the interesting turns of phrases that set you apart? what is with all these commonplace, rosy-hued cliches?_

the words fill her with dismay; she'd known the truth already, but having them uttered aloud made the situation seem that much more dire. but before she could rally herself for a comeback, the admonishing continued. 

_but more than that, we're not sure we trust you with our livelihoods anymore. we want to work for a wordsmith who knows how to put us to the best use. you don't even know how to express yourself now, do you, even though you're obnoxiously happy and deplorably in love._

_but—_ she tries, _I—_ but she doesn't get any farther than that, and simply hangs her head in acknowledgment of the accusation.


	6. see you in San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murakami Shingo

She carries the image with her all her life, of the two of them standing side-by-side on the pier and looking in the same direction, if not at each other.

It's nearing dusk, and the pier is crowded, and they're standing with their backs to a fish stall; all the half-lights and half-sounds and half-smells blur together in the background on the picture in her mind. At the periphery of her vision, he's also a blur (of beige and lavender feelings).

He's smoking, dropping the ashes into a giant metal bin of a trash can, letting the nicotine relax him bit by bit.  
She's shaking with the effort to memorize every detail.

 _Let's take a photo_ , she says, holding up a camera phone.

 _I don't know_ , he looks apologetic, _a photo is probably a bad idea_. She nods, and stuffs the phone back in her pocket.


	7. you never leave LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Carter

Nickolas hated LA. He hated it for all the usual reasons people gave: it was shallow, souless, a concrete jungle. When Nickolas looked out the window of his West Hollywood home, he saw only a wasteland of electric billboards that faded out into bone-dry deserts, crowned by a heavy yellow circlet of smog. He hated, also, the weather, too arid and dry for a boy originally from the tropical Keys of Florida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KitaFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitayama doesn’t love quite the way he does everything else in life. When it comes to everything else, he runs straight at it — with all his might, with both eyes clothed for the impact. When it comes to love, he keeps his eyes open and lets them do all the talking for him.


	9. green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akanishi Jin  
> Yamashita Tomohisa

At heart, they’re good boys. It’s just that one of them has sold his soul to a bright-eyed monster, and the other his body to the paper chase.


	10. music fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totsuka Shota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shota is a warrior, with steel strings as his weapons and calluses for war wounds. Every night he slings his guitar strap around his neck and sings his battle cry into the microphone in front of him. He’s been fighting this war since almost before he can remember, and he’ll keep fighting until he wins.


End file.
